Wish You Were Here
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: angst, mild SBRL slash implied, occurs preSorcerer's Stone. Someone has to remember.


Title: Wish You Were Here  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Sirius/Remus  
Rating: PG  
Status: complete  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  
Disclaimers: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

  
Notes: This is one of my favorite songs and every time I hear it, this is the exact scene that pops into my head. For those waiting on other fics (i.e. my FAKE fic Weary at Heart, GW fics CTW Chap.13, or LitFL 4 ) I'm trying to finish up all the Harry Potter fics I have in the works right now so that I can read the OotP book. That means other projects, even if they are older, are getting pushed aside for the moment. Sorry about that. Also, although I now have a beta, she hasn't done this one yet. Bigger projects and all- I thought this was short enough that it wouldn't matter. So- all mistakes are my own. ^_^  
  
Summary: Someone has to remember.   
Warnings: mild slash implied. angst.

(_Wish you were here  
Me oh my countrymen  
Wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder  
And I miss you like hell  
And I'm feeling blue_)

A shiver worked it's way through the painfully thin body of a man who struggled to walk through the darkness. He pulled his time worn cloak closed more tightly to guard against the chill.

An early storm had hit. The gently falling snow obscured his vision and the drifts made travel difficult. 

Still, he pushed on.

He owed it to them. To all of them.

(_Wish you were here  
Me oh my countrymen  
Wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder  
And I miss you like hell  
And I'm feeling blue_)

Despite the blizzard, the darkness, and the complete lack of a real trail the werewolf never hesitated, never strayed off the path.

He knew exactly where he was going.

Every year at Halloween he made this same trek, regardless of the weather.

And he would continue to do so every year until he died.

Perhaps one year he'd bring another with him, but right now he wasn't allowed. It wasn't safe.

Until then, this would be a solitary journey. Until then, the pain of loss and betrayal was his alone to bear.

(_I've got feelings for you  
Do you still feel the same  
From the first time   
I laid my eyes on you  
I felt joy in living  
I saw Heaven in your eyes  
In your eyes_)

The memories battered his mind as harshly as the wind bit into his body.

Memories of all of them as they had been before. Their school years had truly been the happiest in his life. He'd had friends, real friends. People who knew what he was and didn't hate him for it.

And then, there'd been him.

The only person he'd ever loved.

The one who'd betrayed them all.

(_Wish you were here  
Me oh my countrymen  
Wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder  
And I miss you like hell  
And I'm feeling blue_)

A particularly forceful gust of wind sent him sprawling. He lay there for a moment, before releasing a weary sigh and heaving himself to his feet. Sodden strands of golden brown were tangled in his face. Tucking them behind his ear, he looked around to get his bearings and set off again.

It was freezing, but he was used to that.

He was always freezing these days.

Since they'd all gone, leaving him behind.

(_I miss your laugh  
I miss your smile  
I miss everything about you  
Every second is like a minute  
Every minute is like a day_)

Gods above but he missed them.

They'd been more than friends.

They'd been family.

Every moment they'd been in his life was an irreplaceable treasure. And now that they were gone, every moment he lived was another moment in hell. 

Still, he forced himself to go on. 

Someone had to live.

Someone had to remember.

(_The snow is growing colder  
And I wish you were here_)

He stumbled again, staying down a moment to rest this time.

He wasn't as young as he'd once been and the grief and loneliness had aged him prematurely.

(_A battlefield of love  
And I wish you were here_)

Moving again, his excellent night vision allowed him to see the skeletons of dead trees and the eerie shadows that filled forest he'd been trekking through.

And finally, he could see the small tombstone he'd come to visit.

How sad that this was all he had left of four of the best friends anyone could ever ask for. One tombstone for two of those friends. 

Dropping to his knees, he reached out and brushed the snow away from the time worn inscription.

James and Lily Potter  
d. Oct. 31, 1981  
Heroes.  
Friends.  
The best of us all.

(_I've got feelings for you  
From the first time  
I laid my eyes on you_)

Two friends buried here.

One without enough left ** to** bury.

And the last wasting away in a prison for his betrayal.

He mourned for them all.

(_Wish you were here  
Me oh my countrymen  
Wish you were here  
I wish you were here  
Don't you know the snow is getting colder  
And I miss you like hell  
And I'm feeling blue_)  



End file.
